


the summer queen [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, R plus L equals J, What-If, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken her quite some time to name her Queensguard. Not to choose them; Sansa had been choosing them for a great deal of time – since the day she watched her father die, in truth – her choices growing and expanding over the years until she’d known with no doubt who would make up her Queensguard before she knew for certain she would be Queen. But a Stark girl ruling Westeros alone was unprecedented enough, even without her unorthodox choice of guard, so Sansa had tread carefully when naming them, choosing her times and her methods with all the canniness she’d learned at the hands of men like Petyr Baelish and women like Cersei Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summer queen [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the summer queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395474) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



> **Music** : _The Queen_ by Lady Gaga  & _You'll Be Queen One Day_ by Ramin Djawadi
> 
>  **Total Length** : 2:03:20
> 
> Cover by Opalsong
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/summer-queen)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
the summer queen | 2:03:20 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen.m4b) (53.4 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: madonna sphinx,queen | 5:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%201.mp3) (5.0 MB) |   
Chapter 2: the restless-hearted | 7:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%202.mp3) (7.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3: tooth and nail | 9:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%203.mp3) (8.9 MB) |   
Chapter 4: the particular sadness of lemoncake | 12:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%204.mp3) (11.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5: waterline | 8:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%205.mp3) (8.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6: found objects | 16:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%206.mp3) (15.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7: why we tell the story | 23:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%207.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8: fate plays cyvasse | 8:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%208.mp3) (7.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9: the undiscovered country | 5:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%209.mp3) (5.2 MB) |   
Chapter 10: unteachable wildness | 8:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%2010.mp3) (8.1 MB) |   
Chapter 11: my blood alone remains | 19:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20summer%20queen/the%20summer%20queen%20chapter%2011.mp3) (17.8 MB) | 


End file.
